more then a machine
by knightofthecrow
Summary: i cant think of anything to say to early in the morning to think just read and i hope you enjoy


Disclaimer:

I do not own the terminater franchise...tho my life may have been easier if i did...i dont know anyone working on the show or the movies...tho id like to meet summer because she kicks ass...please comment and enjoy...its rated m for later chapters...if anyone likes it and i forget to add more please email me and let me know...thanks...bye...whatever.

p.s.

i really didnt proof read or spell check any of this...i dont always have time sorry...but ill try to work on that in the future...oh and this is like an au spinnoff based on my own theories about the origin of Cameron.

p.s.s.

please...DONT SPEAR ME...this is not my first fanfic but however it is the first one to be posted on a web site...i hope i can give all those who read it something they will enjoy...if not well i tried. why the heck should i give a hoot what you think anyway...lol...ok ok ill shut up now enjoy!

Only Human

Chapter 1:

More then a Machine

John Connor couldnt help but notice her. He knew she wasn't human. That she was nothing more then a peice of hardware. Yet she looked so real. Her skin was soft, and warm. It was easy to forget just what she was sometimes. Because sometimes she just didn't seem like a machine at all. Like when she dances. The first time he watched was purely an accident. He was carring something to his room, when he noticed that the door to her room was open. She stood in front of the mirror practicing her steps in her bra and panties. John knew that watching was wrong. But the way she moved captivated him. So graceful...So...Human.

He knew that it was wrong to watch her. He didn't close the door. That might have alerted her to his presence, and he didn't want to get her mad nor did he want his Mother to know that he had been watching her. He simply turned and walked away. But he couldn't get her out of his mind. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Then she popped into his thoughts again. Not just her dancing. Things they did together. Things they said. John sighed fustrated, turned over and turned out his light. It didnt take long. Soon he found the darkness closing around him. And he slept.

John awoke with in the darkness of his room, and noticed a silouetteted figure at the foot of his bed. "you were watching me"? "Why"? Cameron asked.

"I dont know. I didnt mean anything by it, I just happened to notice is all".

"Did you like it".

"It was beautiful, listen I'm sorry I watched you. I had no right to go and do-."

"It's alright." Cameron said cutting him off. "But I think that its only fair."

"What"? asked John

"You saw me...now I will look at you".

As she finished her sentence, Cameron started crawling on his bed. She came foward and kissed him. John was amazed at how soft her lips were. Then she started to unbuckle his belt. John was, to say least...a little confused. He really wasn't sure what was going on. But once she had gotten his pants undone and started pulling them down he didn't care. Besides if she wanted to do something its not like he could stop her. Then all of a sudden john's head felt like it had been smashed with something hard.

"Owww. What the hell"? He asked opening his eyes. He looked around in the darkness and noticed that he was in his room on the floor. Apperently he had fallen asleep and while ahemm...dreaming, fell of the bed. John just sighed and leaned his head against his bed. He couldnt get her out of his mind. What the hell was wrong with him. She was a machine. John's head was pounding so he decided to go to the kitchen and get some ice for his head. But before he could move his bedroom door opened.

Cameron's head poke through the door way soon fallowed by the rest of her body. John just stared at her for a second noticing the pink bath robe she was wearing, and couldnt help but imagine what was underneath it. "I heard a crash?" She asked. John new it was her way of asking if he was alright.

"Ya I fell out of bed, bad dream. and I hit my head...other then that everythings good."

"What kind of bad dream?" She asked walking over and sitting on his bed.

Before john awnsered he noticed a bit of her leg that was sticking through her bath robe. And that was all it took for John to get "_**excited**_". "uhh nothing really just huh thinking about judgement day."

Cameron placed her hand on his and said "It's going to be ok." John just looked at her hand suddenly feeling a terrible dread and pain, as the realization hit that if judgement day never occurs then she will never exist. John was surprised at this. She was a machine, he never had feelings for the blender or the toaster, so what made her so different. Then something that surprised the both happend. A tear fell on camerons hand.

Cameron leaned closer to johns face and looked in his eyes before saying, "John whats wrong?" And as cameron leaned downward john noticed that the top of the robe spread apart. The second thing that he noticed was that she was wearing nothing underneath, at least nothing acrossed her chest. He scuffed somewhat embarresed and then met her eyes. Her face was closer then he thought.  
"Judgement day." He said

"I know". She awnsered, her own voice sounding scared and on the verge of tears. of course he knew that was impossible but it only made her look cuter. "If we stop Judgement day then I will never exist. And I would never have been found by you." She finished, and even though john knew it to be impossible tears fell from her eyes. John couldnt help him self. He placed his hands on her cheaks leaned foward slightly and kissed her. She kissed him back and John was astonished at how her lips felt against his, how her mouth tasted. When they broke apart he asked. "Found you? what to you mean by Found you?"


End file.
